


哈哈，想不到吧

by Popcat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：那不是正确的地方。





	哈哈，想不到吧

Jim出神地看着那条鸡腿，他之前从未想过像这样一条鸡腿是从哪里来的，它看上去是那么像一条真正的鸡腿，从本质上来说，它就是，但是却没有一个原本的身体可以去追溯，它就这么孤零零的躺在那里，散发着香气。Jim小时候的时候曾经饲养过一些小鸡，就在他家的院子后面，他看着它们从毛茸茸的黄色模样长成臭烘烘的羽毛怪物，趾高气扬地到处走来走去。Jim不确定它们后来去哪里了，但是他确信那些鸡后来因为过于吵闹而被做成了各式各样的食物。

既然它是从复制机中制作出来的，那么必定有一个原始的模板。也许它的原身是一只有着红色鸡冠，灰色、黄色、褐色或白色羽毛的公鸡，神经质，到处乱跑乱啄，唯一可做的事情就在地上找点残渣。就像所有的鸡一样，它快乐的长大，然而好景不长，那一天到来的时候它被抓进了实验室，公鸡环顾四周，搞不清这里是哪里，玉米粒和小石子去哪里了，人类又在胡搞什么。接着它死了，科学家们把它解剖开来，内脏放进分解机里处理掉，而那条鸡腿被拿去分析，随后人们搞清楚了属于那条腿的一切，认为它就是最合适的那一条，并把它变成了一条数字化的腿。这全都是因为它的腿很适合食用。

Jim仔细观察那条腿的构造，发现这似乎是一条右腿。本来，在过去的时候，人们还没有复制机，所以一只正常的鸡只会有两条腿——一条左腿一条右腿。而现在改变了，在这之前Jim已经吃过从复制机里弄出来的鸡腿，假如这些复制机的供应商在写入程序的代码都是一样，那么它肯定已经被每一个想要享受鸡腿美味的人复制了多达上亿次。一只鸡能够拥有那么多右腿听起来简直有点骇人听闻，复制机正不断的重复着那只曾经存在的鸡的肉体，有一个看不见的灵魂将所有食用它的人联系在一起，好像一颗巨大的心脏。这颠覆了Jim对鸡这种动物的终极看法。

终于，Jim忍不住戳了戳那条被复制机做好的鸡腿，他没有要求任何佐料或是味道，单单一条熟透的鸡腿，因为他不想让自己在之后带上那样的味道。Jim发现它坚硬，但是很有弹性，它微黄的外皮闪着油光，包裹住了下方白色的鸡肉，它的切面被处理的很好，粗壮的肌肉纤维像是花簇一样清晰可见。Jim吞了口唾沫，这时舰长舱房的门铃响了，他一边回应着一边转过身。实际上Jim对于鸡腿在了解不过，就算背对着它，他也能回忆起它的口感、味道还有大小。

事实上他早已经把自己房间的密码给了Spock，但是Spock却依然坚持在每一次拜访他之前请求许可。他那严谨的大副不能接受违反星舰规定，哪怕这只是Jim小小的私人请求。Spock走进来靠近他，瓦肯人的表情一如既往的严肃，但是Jim在他人类般的眼睛里看到了温暖。Jim的屁股靠着吧台，他用同样的手势轻柔地蹭过Spock举起的手，随后他用另一只手搂住Spock的脖子把他拉近，用牙齿咬住对方的上唇，Spock顺着他的动作用火热柔软的嘴唇包住他的下唇。Spock的手放在他的脊背下方，手掌压住他的脊椎窝，Jim爱抚着他的大副的后颈，舌头刷过对方的唇缝。

他们站立着亲吻对方，中间分开了一次，Jim看着Spock眼睛、湿润的嘴唇和微绿的脸颊，便觉得爱情正在自己的五脏六腑中燃烧，于是他靠过去又一次深深的亲吻Spock。Jim把Spock拉向自己的床边，他快速的脱掉了自己的上衣，然后又去拉扯Spock的上衣，正如他们已经习惯相处的那样，Spock对他的行动认同而又顺从，他在Jim抓住他的衬衣下摆时举起手。现在他们两个人都赤裸着上身，Jim用鼻尖拱蹭着男友胸部的毛发，这是他最喜欢的一个动作，他将脸埋在Spock的胸前嗅闻Spock身上淡淡的香料味和铜味。

Jim想到Spock对他的忠诚和责任，以及他对Spock产生的依赖和信任，Jim知道Spock绝不会食言，他信守每一个微不足道的承诺，没有一次让Jim失望，这在他们之间建立了一道坚固的桥梁，当他们在一起的时候，Jim总是相信没有无法克服的险境——这次也一样，他和Spock可以做到的。这也是让Jim为Spock着迷的一部分。Jim的思绪在触及接下来要进行的事务时不禁猜测起Spock的反应，他想到在此之后Spock会不会之后对着自己思维中的某个地方忏悔，瓦肯人总是喜欢利用冥想理清思绪。也许瓦肯人在自己的脑海之中有一个属于他们的伟人Surak的纪念堂，他们总是在做下什么不可理喻的事时去那里对着自己的先祖忏悔。

Jim在Spock的锁骨上留下一个绿色的印记，然后几下就脱掉了裤子和内裤。他将衣物远远的丢在一旁，老二和屁股暴露在空气中。他爬上床翻过身躺着，接着又想到自己应该显得更加主动一点，好让Spock不要那么害羞。于是他又翻过身，用膝盖跪着趴在床上，脸对着枕头，屁股翘的高高的对着Spock。Jim对完全暴露自己毫不在意，他拍了拍自己的屁股，肉和手掌发出的脆响催促Spock遵守昨天下棋时的诺言。

“来啊，别犹豫，Spock，那就是蛋白质和骨头，和其他东西没什么不一样。”Jim这么说道，这让他感觉自己好像一个足球教练，正在劝说他的球员把一个蘸了辣味肉汁瑞典肉丸踢进球门——“你只要抬起脚踢它就行了。”——反正他们都是球形的，这么一想他平时要做的事情和足球教练也没有什么区别，而屁股和球门也没什么区别。

Spock在他背后动了动，Jim猜测他现在准备做什么，然后Spock又停下了，接着Jim感觉自己的屁股中间一凉。Spock用手指涂抹开润滑，这让Jim的全身都温暖起来，在另外一根手指的加入后Spock离开了，Jim想要回头看看发生了什么事，一个硬邦邦的，有弹性的东西抵在自己后面，这和老二也没什么不一样。而当Spock开始把它往进推的时候Jim惊讶的发现了更多的相似之处。Jim认为Spock是从粗的那头往进推的，因为它的感觉比Jim目测的要大，表面滑溜溜的，上面的纹路很快就随着Spock的更多深入而感觉不到了。充盈感填满了他，Jim没有感到这样做有什么困难，这说明他们的日常工作做的很充足，并且从另一方面说明了Spock的老二比一条鸡腿要大，Jim从来没有这么仔细对比过，但是这让他有了机会。随着更加深入，Jim感到自己的前列腺被草草碾过，这让他的前端聚集起了一点温暖的湿意。那根棒状物越来越细，然后到了某一段的时候Spock停下了。

Jim还没来得及仔细品味、发表感想，那条前面粗后面细的棒状物就被拿了出去，他的脊背因为快速的摩擦和脱离感而起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

之后Spock拼命地洗他，Jim从来没有觉得自己这么干净过。

那条鸡腿不见了，哪也找不到。


End file.
